


Ненависть к себе

by fealin



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: Ненависть к себе – это ледяное пламя.Искупление – это акт эгоизма.
Relationships: Bill Haydon/Jim Prideaux
Kudos: 1





	Ненависть к себе

Ненависть к себе – это ледяное пламя, она выжигает всё внутри, выкристаллизовывает каждый нерв. Будто змеиный яд с антидотом: травит и воскрешает, бодрит и затормаживает. Она разрушает и заставляет возводить замки, стены, копать рвы, разрывать на груди рубашку, терзать кожу, ломать рёбра. Чтобы достать до сердца, чтобы узнать, как оно устроено и с какой стати смеет оно до сих поддерживать жалкую жизнь предателя, гонять мерзкую жижу по выцветшим сосудам. 

Сколько трупов за спиной, сколько искалеченных походя жизней, сколько проваленных операций, сколько рухнувших идеалов и разрушенных надежд. Ровно столько, чтобы концентрация отвращения к себе стала предельной в том растворе желчи, что кипит внутри.

Когда всё началось? С первым проданным словом, с первым преданным товарищем, с первой засохшей кровью под ногтями, которую не вытравишь и разодрав пальцы до мяса. С невозможностью поднять взгляд на него, посмотреть в глаза как прежде, открыто, уверенно.

Когда не стало пути назад? Когда две пули, застрявшие в его плече, раскроили попутно прогнившую реальность и побитые коррозией, изувеченные собственными руками останки души, сердца, надежды или чего там не должно быть у предателя. Когда смотреть в пустые безликие глаза отражения стало мерзко, а разбить зеркало просто не достало моральных сил.

Искупление – это акт эгоизма. И единственное логическое завершение.

Я готов. Пора прогуляться. Я действительно буду скучать по крикету. И по нему.


End file.
